


Rainbow

by FieryFairie



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum - Fandom, Jackbeom - Fandom, Jackson Wang - Fandom, jackbum - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFairie/pseuds/FieryFairie
Summary: Heyyyo! This work was based on a dream I had a week ago. Jaebum is haunting me haha Anyway, it has been awhile since I've worked on AUs so I am a little rusty. Please bare with me. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it <3
Relationships: Im Jaebum|Jackson Wang, ImJaebum|JacksonWang, Jaebum|Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rainbow

It’s a bit windy today. Jackson zipped up his hoodie to get a little bit warm. He has been looking at the bluish sky in the veranda of the house they are currently staying at. The silent moving clouds and the vast terrain made the view ethereal. It gave him a euphoric feeling.

He felt someone hugging him from behind. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jackson hummed a silent yes. Jaebum chuckled as he rested his chin on Jackson’s shoulder. He hugged Jackson tighter as he felt the younger boy shiver from the cold. The thought of Jackson complaining about their age difference back when they were still teenagers made a small chuckle slip past his lips.

“Let’s go inside now”, Jackson suggested after a few minutes. It’s getting colder and as much as he would like to continue getting lost at the scenery, he hates the idea of getting sick again. The taller man loosened his hug and turned around slightly to get something from his pocket. “Let me get a photo of this scenery first”, Jaebum said while adjusting the lens of his camera. He would always bring the camera whenever they go on a trip. Jackson stood infront of the camera and puts up a peace-sign. He knows that Jaebum was only talking a picture of the scenery behind him but he can’t help teasing the older man. He was surprised to hear the snap of the camera. “Beautiful as always.” Jaebum grinned while checking the photo that he just took. A rosy blush started to creep in Jackson’s face. He started to walk towards the door when Jaebum stopped him. “Let me take one more picture.” Jaebum quickly held up his camera and adjusted its lens to capture the image that he want to get. “Can you try to pose like you are running towards me?” He asked Jackson. The other man protested. “The floor is slippery honey! What would you do if I fall?” Jackson unconsciously used his endearment for Jaebum.

Jaebum removed the camera infront of his face and smiled. He looked directly at Jackson’s eyes. His smile grew.

“Don’t worry! I’ll catch you if you fall. Trust me.”

\-----------------------------

“Papa, wake up! We need to open our Christmas presents!” Jackson was woken up by a hair of small hands shaking him. “Go wash your face first”, Jackson lazily replied. The little boy shriek in agreement and quickly went to their bathroom. Jackson sat up. He hasn’t completely shaken off sleep from his system. He gathered all of his energy to get out of bed but his body won’t listen. He sighed in desperation. He was about to try standing up again when he heard someone chuckle from the doorway.

“You need to wake up now honey. Youngjae is ready to open his presents without us.” Jaebum walked towards Jackson and sat next to him. He proceeded to plant a small kiss on Jackson’s temple. “Sweet morning, did you have a nice dream?” Jackson nodded. “I dreamed of someone being so cheesy.” The older boy laughed. This side of Jackson makes him cute. “If you won’t get up, I’ll make that dream a reality”, Jaebum teased his husband. Jackson pouted but proceeded to get out of bed anyway. He yawned and stretched up his shoulders. “I’ll go check on youngjae to make sure that he hasn’t opened his presents yet. That kid can be impatient sometimes.” Jaebum left the room but not before leaving a small kiss on Jackson’s lips.

Jackson stood watching Jaebum’s back walking out of the room. He still can recall the day that he decided to confess everything to his hyung. No, Jaebum is now his husband. It took them a lot of time to sort everything out. From his operation to his confession. Big decisions were made. Jaebum promised him that he would be there every step of the way. And, he did. Jackson made sure that everything that they have decided on are well-thought of. He certainly doesn’t want Jaebum to choose him out of pity. It took them weeks, months and years. Jackson was the happiest man when Jaebum told him that he felt the same towards him. He was so happy that he was not able to stop crying infront of their friends and colleagues. He thought that this scenario would only happen in his dreams. He never though that the operation would be a success either. But it really happened. All Jackson can do now is smile and be extremely grateful for all these things. It ain’t easy but they were able to make it work.

“Papa, it’s time to open our presents!” Jackson snapped back to reality. His son easily gets impatient especially when it comes to gifts.

“I’m on my way down.” Jackson walks downstairs where his family is waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyo! This work was based on a dream I had a week ago. Jaebum is haunting me haha Anyway, it has been awhile since I've worked on AUs so I am a little rusty. Please bare with me. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it <3


End file.
